


The Jacket

by Holyfishsticksironman



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Selkie AU, maybe slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyfishsticksironman/pseuds/Holyfishsticksironman
Summary: “So that’s Mr. Parker,” MJ thinks. She studies his face in profile, as he laughs and chats with the gaggle of people next to him.His brown curls are combed back into waves, gelled just so, except for the rogue one that hangs delicately on his forehead. He throws his head back in a deep laugh, and MJ can see a deep red tie that’s peeking out from a blue waistcoat, underneath his grey tweed jacket.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. January: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that inspired this work is from howtobangyourmonster & kuara-black-blog on Tumblr. I found the prompt on Pinterest. 
> 
> "Oops, you dropped your coat!" You cheerfully pick up the soft fur coat off the floor and carefully drape it back over the person's chair. They stare at you with wide, stunned eyes. They're remarkably attractive. You awkwardly wave at them and go sit down at your table.  
> They're a selkie, you "gave" them back their coat, you now have a gorgeous and besotted selkie spouse. Hey, they didn't make the rules.  
> The next day, the attractive person you met shyly approaches you and gives you a little box with a ring inside. You blush, a little confused, and stare at them.  
> "I... isn't this... an engagement ring?"  
> "Well... we... We should get married by human customs as well."  
> "... _What?_ "

MJ weaves her way through the crowd, finally spotting Betty and Liz. 

“Here’s your drink, Liz,” MJ says, handing the flute to her friend. 

“Thank you,” Liz replies, barely glancing at MJ. MJ follows her friends gaze, and sees that her gaze is locked on a young man. 

“Who’s the guy?” 

“Peter Parker,” Liz whispers breathlessly. 

“And he is…?”

“Come on, MJ. How can you claim to be a top reporter for the Star and not know who Peter Parker is,” Betty whispers fiercely. “He’s only the heir to the Stark fortune, graduated magna cum laude from MIT this spring, and proprietor of The Brother’s Trust, among other charities.”

" _So that’s Mr. Parker,”_ MJ thinks. She studies his face in profile, as he laughs and chats with the gaggle of people next to him. 

His brown curls are combed back into waves, gelled just so, except for the rogue one that hangs delicately on his forehead. He throws his head back in a deep laugh, and MJ can see a deep red tie that’s peeking out from a blue waistcoat, underneath his grey tweed jacket. 

•  
•  
•

Later that evening, as the crowd dies down, MJ finds herself in conversation with Peter. 

“And what brings you to New York, Ms. Jones?”

“I️ recently moved back; I️ graduated last December and accepted a job writing for the Star.”

“You’re from New York?”

“Queens, actually.”

“I’m from Queens,” he muses, and MJ can see the gears turning in his mind.  
“Where did you go to school?”

“Midtown High.”

“Oh,” and his face falls. “Dad had me in private school during my latter high school years.”

“What’s it like, being the heir to the Stark Fortune,” MJ asks, swirling her drink in her hand. 

“I️ thought we agreed earlier- no business. Just talking,” he replies, eyes sparkling. 

“Okay then. Which would you rather have- an Oreo, or a Chips Ahoy?”

“Out of all the questions in the world, and you ask me which kind of boxed cookie I’d rather have?”

MJ laughs fully for the first time in months. 

The end of the night comes, and Peter and MJ are still sitting at the table, laughing and talking. Liz and Betty have joined them, and Peter has introduced his friend Ned to the three women. 

Peter stands to see a guest out, and his jacket, which he had draped across the back of his chair, falls to the floor. MJ, being the closest, leans down and picks it up, absentmindedly stroking the Sherpa lining on the inside of the collar. 

When Peter returns, she hands him his jacket. His eyes widen in confusion, then surprise. He takes the jacket from her hand, and their fingers brush against each other.

A spark flashes between them, and MJ looks into Peter’s eyes.  
" _Christopher Columbus,_ " she thinks, " _he’s handsome._ " 

•  
•  
•

A few days later, MJ slams the apartment door shut behind her, toeing off her shoes and slinging her bag to the floor. 

“Ugh. I’m finally done with the Southport Column,” she says to Betty, who’s sitting on the couch, studying. “I️ thought I’d never finish it,” as she drops her keys onto the hook by the door, and leans down to pick up Sebastian, her cat. She lugs the ruddy Maine Coon to the couch and settles cross-legged on the opposite end of Betty. 

“So, good day?” Betty asks, highlighting a final line in her book, and putting the cap on the market. 

“I️ guess,” MJ replies, skritching Sebastian behind the ears. “More relieved than anything else.”

“Well, would you like some interesting g news?” 

MJ looks over at Betty, who’s struggling to keep a straight face. 

“That guy Ted, or Ned, whatever his name is, from the party the other night called?” MJ guesses, arching her brow at the blonde. “I️ saw how the two of you hit it off pretty well. He asked for your number right before we left.”

Betty blushes, and reaches over to pet Sebastian, trying to hide the smile that’s making its way across her face. 

“Well, yes, but someone’s been calling for you too.”

“If it’s Harry again, tell him to piss off. I️ won’t take him back,” MJ says sternly.

“It wasn’t Harry.”

MJ looks quizzically over at her roommate. Betty merely grins in return. 

“Peter Parker has called twice since ten this morning,” Liz says, coming in from the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with a t shirt. “I’m only marginally jealous,” she pouts. 

MJ’s eyes widen, and she scrambles off the couch to retrieve her phone from her bag. She’d turned it off so it wouldn’t distract her from finishing the article on time, and when her lock screen came up, she saw two missed called from Betty, one from Liz, and two from a number she doesn’t recognize. 

As she’s walking back to the couch, her phone rings, and it’s the number she doesn’t recognize. She slides the answer call button over. 

“This is Michelle Jones,” she says. 

“Hey, MJ, Peter Parker here.” 

“ _I️ can literally hear you trying to loosen your collar, relax dude._ ” she thinks, twirling her hair around her finger absentmindedly 

“I️ was calling… I️ mean, I️ was wondering if….” his voice trails off. He sighs, and MJ can picture him rubbing his palm over his face. “I’d like to see you again. Tonight, if you’re available.”

“Can you hold on while I️ check my schedule?” 

She mutes the call, and sits back down on the couch.  
“He wants to see me again. Tonight.”

Her two roommates squeal, ignoring how MJ winces at the shrillness. 

“You have to say yes. Tell him that we’ll meet him and Ned at the Smelly Clove on East Main in Queens.” Betty says, getting up from her spot at the coffee table. 

“And if you don’t, I️ will,” Liz finishes, reaching for MJ’s phone, still on mute. 

“No, I️ will,” MJ says, turning away from both girls, and unmuting the call. She relays the information, trying to ignore the little butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

•  
•  
•

MJ emerges from her room, wearing a flower-patterned dress that fits her slender frame, a leather jacket, and boots. 

“A little casual, don’t you think, Em?” Liz asks, as she slips her earrings in, checking her makeup in the foyer mirror. 

“No? We’re going to the Smelly Clove, not the Gala.” 

“But you’re going with Peter Parker,” Liz states, finished primping. 

“And your point is…?” MJ rolls her eyes.  
“He’s a person. And we’re going to dinner.”

•  
•  
•

Peter and Ned arrive at the Smelly Clove early, and manage to snag a booth for five. It’s quiet, and the waiter brings by Ned’s iced tea and Peter’s water. 

“Are you positive?” Ned asks, eyes searching Peter’s face. 

“As sure as sun turns to moon,” the other man replies, gulping to try and hide his nerves. 

•  
•  
•

The waiters escort the trio of girls over to the table where Peter and Ned are sitting, a goofy grin spreads across Peter’s face when he sees MJ. she smiles back, tucking her curly hair behind her ear. 

Peter stands to let MJ slide into the booth between himself and Betty, and when he settles, his hand brushes against hers. 

“Have you decided what you want,” Ned asks Betty, after a few minutes pass.  
“I️ think so,” she replies, pointing to the menu. “The pasta is always good.” She closes the menu, and lays it on the table. “Does anyone want an appetizer?”

“Oooh, let’s do the spinach artichoke dip and the stuffed mushrooms,” Ned says, closing his own menu. 

“I️ don’t know what to order,” Peter whispers as he leans over to MJ. She catches a whiff of his cologne. 

“ _He smells of vetiver and bergamot, _” she muses inwardly.__

____

____

“What do you like?” 

“I’ll try just about anything. What do you like?” MJ scans the menu, turning back and forth for a few moments. 

“Here,” she points out a pasta dish with chicken, red onion, spinach, capers, cheese, and tomatoes. “This is my favorite.” 

•  
•  
•

During the course of dinner, Peter grows slightly more and more nervous- MJ can practically see him shaking in his button-down and jeans. 

“Are you okay,” she asks, leaning over to whisper. 

“Yes,” he whispers back. 

“Why are we whispering,” Liz stage whispers across the table. 

“We’re plotting the takeover of the world,” Peter deadpans. MJ rolls her eyes. 

•  
•  
•

The waiter brings the check, which Peter slides over to himself. He pulls a card from his wallet, and slips it into the tray.  
When the waiter brings it back, he signs the receipt, shoves the card back into his wallet, and stands up. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says to the group, and walks over to the hostess stand at the front, then slips out the door. 

When he returns, Ned notices that Peter’s face is pale, and he’s fumbling with something in his jacket pocket. 

•  
•  
•

“I️ have something for you,” Peter says, after Liz and Betty haul Ned over to the bakery next door for dessert. 

“Oh?” She sits back in the seat. 

Peter clears his throat, sliding out of the booth again. He kneels down, and pulls out a ring box. He opens it, revealing a salt-and-pepper pear-shaped diamond ring. 

MJ gawks at him. 

“I️.. wha.. is.. is this an engagement ring?”

“Well.. we… we should get married by human traditions as well,” he smiles nervously.

“What?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter on 5/6/2020. You may notice some grammatical changes, as well as some minor edits.


	2. January: Part 2

Peter clears his throat, sliding out of the booth again. He kneels down, and pulls out a ring box. He opens it, revealing a pear-shaped salt-and-pepper diamond ring. 

MJ gawks at him. 

“I️.. wha.. is.. is this an engagement ring?”

“Well.. we… we should get married by human customs as well,” he smiles nervously.

“What?!?”

•  
•  
•

“What do you mean, human customs?”

Peter blinks at her sheepishly. He snaps the ring box closed, and slides it back into his pocket. He chews at his bottom lip, wondering where to start. 

“It might be easier to show you,” he starts, watching MJ’s face carefully, but doesn’t see any emotion there. 

“You’re not some sort of alien trying to suck out my brain,” she says flatly. 

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. Let’s… let’s go down to the pier. I’m going next door to tell Ned. They can come too, if that makes you feel safer,” he says softly. 

MJ nods in reply.

“So you’re going with me. Great. Let’s go get the others.”

•  
•  
•

Nearly a half hour later, Liz, Betty, and Ned begin exploring the boardwalk as Peter hangs back with MJ. 

“I️ didn’t mean to startle you earlier. I️ thought you knew about the jacket,” Peter starts quietly. 

“The jacket?”

Peter swallows. " _This is harder than I️ thought,_ " he thinks. 

“My mom is- was- a selkie. Ever heard of them?”

“Isn’t that like a mermaid?”

“Sort of. Selkie are fey who can shed their seal skin to take a human form.”

“Show me.”

Leading her further down the pier, down to the rocky shoreline, he glances around to make sure no-one’s paying attention, then takes a running leap off a nearby rock, and dives into the water. 

When he surfaces, he lifts his forearms out of the water to reveal flippers, smiling at MJ, then turns to dive again, showing off his tail. 

A few minutes later, selkie-Peter climbs out of the water, and takes off his seal skin. It transforms into the same tweed jacket that MJ handed him a few nights ago, and he holds it out to her. 

She takes it, and folds it over her arm. 

“Okay. So you’re a selkie. What does me handing you this jacket have to do with an engagement ring?”

“You gave me back my coat.”

“I️ don’t understand.”

“For centuries, selkie folk have been captured by sailors who fall in love with them, and hide their coats from them to keep them in human form. But the ones who truly loved their mates gave them their coats as a sign of true love. It’s a marriage ceremony.”

“I️ barely know you. I️ can’t be married to you.”

“I️ don’t make the rules. We’re bound. I’m sorry.”

 _What do I️ tell my parents,_ MJ thinks. _Maybe I️ can use this to both of our advantages._

“I️ have a proposition for you, Mr. Parker,” she says, turning towards him. “Let’s say I️ agree to all of this. But only to the end of the year- a trial run, if you will. If, and I️ mean a big if, we fall in love & want to continue, then so be it. But if we don’t, then we part ways and I️ give your jacket back. No strings attached.”

Peter stands staring out at the ocean for a long time. 

“Would we live together?”

“I️ want to wait until I’m legally married in the eyes of the state of New York, and not just the universe,” she replies simply. 

“Fair enough,” and his body relaxes a little. “I’m willing to date you in this human way first, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I️ want. So you just put that ring away for now. And we can go find Liz and Betty & Ned, & go home.”


	3. January: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I honestly don't have a plan, as this is one of my first "real" fics that I've written out, so comments and suggestions are welcome!  
> This is also a longer chapter- I couldn't break up this thought, so here you go.

“You need to tell Tony,” Ned says later that night, sitting on the couch as Peter paces back and forth in front of him. 

“Are you kidding me? If I️ tell my dad I️ was handed my jacket he’ll flip." Peter stops in his circuit, and crosses his arms across his chest.  
“You know what he said when I️ asked him about my mother’s coat? He said that when she left him, he offered her the coat. And she ripped it from his hands and never said goodbye. He was heartbroken when I️ turned up a year later on his doorstep.. He just doesn’t want me to be hurt,” Peter finishes lamely.

“But don’t you think he needs to know?”

“Maybe if Michelle and I️ date for a little while first. Then I️ can tell him.”

•  
•  
•

MJ’s phone buzzes on her desk as she’s printing the article she’s been working on to proofread it. The paper finally starts sliding through the machine, & she picks up her phone. 

**Text from Peter Parker.**

Sliding her thumb to the right, and unlocking her phone, the text opens.  
\------  
**Peter** : It’s Oreos, by the way. 🍪🥛 

**MJ** : What?

 **Peter** : They’re the superior boxed cookie. 

**MJ** : Thought a guy like you would like some expensive designer cookie or something like that. :P 

**Peter** : Nah. Dad kept them in the pantry growing up. They’re his favorite too.  
\------

Peter isn’t sure what to say next, so he puts his phone face down and resumes the coding he was working on.  
A few minutes later, his phone buzzes. 

\------  
**MJ** : Wanna go to a play? My younger brothers are in it and I️ promised I️ would go, & I️ have an extra ticket.  
\------

His heart flips.  
His fingers fumble a little as he replies, then makes himself wait another thirty seconds before sending it. 

\------  
**Peter** : Time & place?

 **MJ** : Tomorrow afternoon, the Stan Lee Cultural Arts Center. 3:00. 

**Peter** : Done.  
\------

And Peter’s trying not to be over the moon. 

•  
•  
•

MJ comes home from work that afternoon, and sighs in relief when she sees the note from Betty- she went home for the weekend to see her grandmother; Liz had a wedding to go to and would be back Sunday afternoon. 

Alone for the weekend. Perfect. 

Wandering into the apartment’s tiny kitchen, she washes her hands, and begins pulling out ingredients for dinner. It had been a long day, and with the weather so gloomy outside, MJ decided that she'd make a pot of tea and rummage through the pantry for a snack.  
Twenty minutes later MJ sits down on the couch with her mug of Lavender Earl Grey and the last of a box of Cheese-Its, and kicks off her shoes.  
Sebastian jumps up beside her and starts his full-body rattling purr. Absentmindedly petting the behemoth feline, she digs her phone out of her jacket pocket, along with her tangled earbuds and listens to the next chapter of _Pride and Prejudice _. She gets fifteen minutes in, then suddenly sits upright, startling Sebastian, who jumps down from her lap.__

__"Did I just ask _Peter Parker_ out?"_ _

____

____

Sebastian meows at her.

"I must be crazy, Seb. But I have to tell you- I think something might be there. And honestly, that scares me."

•  
•  
•

When Ned comes back to the apartment Saturday afternoon, he hears Peter muttering to himself behind the closed door of his room.  
Leaving his keys on the table by the door, Ned tiptoes up to the door, and taps on it with his knuckles. 

“Pete? Uh… you okay?”

When Peter doesn’t answer, Ned pushes the door open gingerly. He takes in the sheer mess that Peter’s normally tidy room has become.  
“Dude. Did your closet throw up or something? All of your clothes are everywhere.”  
“MJ wants to go to a play tonight & I️ don’t know what to wear,” Peter says, without stopping for a breath or turning around, as he roots though a drawer. 

Surveying the growing pile of t-shirts, trousers, jeans, and dress shirts on the bed and the floor, Ned takes one step into the room, reaches over to a stack of shirts on the desk, and plucks out a blue plaid flannel and holds it out to his frantic friend, along with a pair of khakis that were on the floor.  
Peter grabs the clothing and shoos Ned back out the door. 

Ned settles in on the couch with the remote and a bowl of pretzels. Fifteen minutes later, Peter’s door opens and he comes out and stands to the side of the tv, waiting for Ned to pause the episode of Gravity Falls he was watching. 

“Is it too dressy? Not dressy enough?”

“You’re going to a high school play. What one did she say,” Ned asks though a mouthful of pretzels. 

“It’s Matilda, I️ think,” he says, scrolling through the texts. “Yeah. It’s Matilda.”

“Have fun,” Ned says, as Peter grabs his keys and wallet. 

“Will do.”

"Try the move!" Ned shouts as he hears the door open. 

"No, Ned!" 

•  
•  
•

MJ waits inside the foyer of the Stan, watching for Peter, looking at the senior portraits. He slips in through the door, not wanting any of the January cold to come in with him, and walks towards MJ, who has her back to him. For a few moments, he just looks at her. She’s standing in front of a wall of student art- by a Mr. Turner’s 4th grade class, talking quietly with a woman next to her. He takes in a breath, and steps up next to them. 

“Hi, MJ,” he says softly, and she turns around, and smiles when she sees him. 

“Hi, Pete,” she replies, tucking her hair behind her ear. “This is my mom, Christen. Mom, this is Peter.”

“MJ was just telling me you’d be joining her today. Glad to meet you,” she smiles warmly, shaking his hand. “Michelle, I️ need to go help backstage, so I’ll see you two after the show?” MJ nods, and Christen begins walking down the sloped hall. 

MJ nods her head in the opposite direction. “Let’s go find our seats. I️ have a program for you. Ever read the book before?”

“I️ have,” he begins. “Well, I️ didn’t- Pepper did. She read a lot of books out loud to me as a kid.”

“Pepper?”

“My dad remarried eleven years ago, and Pep and Dad had my sister, Morgan. She’s ten.”

“My brother, Ellis, is a senior this year. And the youngest is Tripp- he’s a freshman.”

“Are they both in the play?”

MJ opens the playbill and points to a name. “Yep. Ellis worked for a year to land this part. I️ was only able to come tonight- all the other shows sold out. Thankfully, Tripp had two tickets he could give me.”

“What part does he have in the musical?”

MJ’s finger slides down a few rows. “He’s Rodolpho, the dance instructor. And a Big Kid. And a Parent.”

“That’s quite a list,” Peter remarks, thumbing through his own program. 

“They both love it. Ellis plans on double majoring in theatre and management- wants to go produce shows.”

The lights flicker, and dim. 

“Looks like they’re about to start. Anything I️ need to know beforehand?”

“It’s a little different from the film and the book. Oh- and the Trunchbull is played by Ellis,” she whispers. 

The overture begins, and Peter leans over to whisper in MJ’s ear. 

“I️t sounds like my elementary school band,” and MJ laughs quietly. 

•  
•  
•

At intermission, they both stand, stretching. 

“How do you like it so far? Anything stick out?” MJ asks. 

“I️ think it’s brilliant. Really solid score, a good balance of humor and seriousness. And your brothers are doing a fantastic job.”

MJ smiles at the compliment. “It’s one of my favorites. Last year, they did Peter Pan. Ellis was Smee. Tripp was an Indian. I️ need a bathroom break. Do you need anything?”

“I’m good.”

“Don’t cause trouble while I’m gone,” she replies, picking up her bag. 

He feigns surprise, and puts a hand to his chest. “Me? Start trouble? Never. Cross my heart,” as he waves his finger over his chest. 

He sits back down and scrolls through his phone during the interim. 

**Text from Ned**  
\-----  
**Ned** : How’s it going?

 **Peter** : I️ like it so far. Good music. Solid acting from students. Small venue. And I’ve not been bombarded with people.

 **Ned** : Tried the move yet? 

**Peter** : No Ned. 🙄  
\-----

•  
•  
•

He can’t shake the suggestion out of his head. “The Move,” as Ned described, was stretching and putting one’s arm across the girl’s shoulders. It was cheesy, overrated, and definitely not what he wanted to do- especially in a crowd of people. Right?

" _I’m gonna do it,_ " he thinks. And before he can act, MJ has snaked her arm through his on the arm rest, and laid her hand on top of his. He looks down, then glances up at her. She turns, looks down, and hesitates. _Come on, Peter, just do it._ And he rolls his hand over to hold her hand in his. She doesn’t pull away. 

•  
•  
•

After final curtain call, he notices that Michelle still hasn’t let go of his hand. He gives it a squeeze, and lets go to pick up  
her jacket. Holding it out for her, she slides it on, and then picks up their programs as he puts his own jacket on.  
They wait a few minutes, letting the majority of the crowd filter out first, chatting about the show. MJ notices that Peter’s holding her hand in his, their fingers intertwined. 

MJ and Peter walk out to the hallway, where the cast is lined up to meet family and friends. She lets go of his hand to wrap her youngest brother in a hug, his face smushes against her shoulder as he leans down in the embrace. 

“I’m so proud of you! You stole the Loud scene. I️ loved it. All those lessons in the kitchen with mom helped.”

“Thanks, Em,” Tripp replies. 

MJ motions to Peter. 

“Tripp, this is my friend, Peter. Peter, my brother, Tripp.” The two men shake hands, & Peter pretends not to notice the raised eyebrow Tripp is giving his sister. She shakes her head almost indiscernably, and asks where Ellis is. 

“He’s right over there with Mom & Callie,” Tripp points out. 

MJ weaves her way over to them, Peter following close behind. He’s introduced to Ellis, and his girlfriend. 

“You look absolutely hideous,” Pete says, smiling. 

“Thank you! I️ do try,” Ellis laughs. “I️'ve loved playing Agatha. It’s been a blast.”

“MJ mentioned that you wanted to go into production management?”

“Yes. I️ love acting, but I️ also really enjoy the behind the scenes stuff. “

“Thought about where you want to go?”

“I’m leaning towards Goodman-Davis University. They have a really great theatre program there.” Peter nods in agreement.

“It was nice to meet you,” Christen says to Peter. “Would you like to join us for dinner? The boys haven’t eaten yet, and I’m sure they’re absolutely empty.”

He looks over at MJ, questioning on his face, unsure if she wants him to join. 

She nods, saying “Sure, Mom. We can join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> \- this chapter was edited on 5/6/2020. There are some grammatical edits, and some minor changes. 
> 
> Matilda is an amazing musical. I fell in love with it in 2014, and went to a high school's production with my mom. It's our standing date- this year was year 6! 
> 
> What should happen next?


	4. February: Part 1

Around two thirty on Friday, MJ leans over and picks up the receiver for the office phone. 

“Michelle Jones speaking.” She nestles the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she continues typing. 

“There’s a delivery for you at the front desk. Would you like to come get it, or I can drop it by,” Emma says, and MJ can practically see the smile that’s across the secretary’s face. 

“I’ll come up,” MJ replies. “Be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay hon.”

She finishes the thought she was typing out, saves the document, and closes her laptop. Standing, she runs her fingers through her hair, checks her face in the front camera of her phone, and steps out of her tiny office. 

When she reaches the front desk, Emma smiles mischievously at her. 

“These just came for you,” she says, motioning to a vase filled with sunflowers. 

MJ plucks out the small envelope with “Ms. Jones” written on it, and opens it. 

_Just because.  
P.S. _

“If you don’t mind my asking, who are they from,” Emma asks as she sees a smile spread across MJ’s face. “Must be someone pretty special.” MJ nods. 

“Yeah, pretty special.”

Peter was looking forward to spending the weekend with his family, and celebrating 

Peter unlocks his phone after hearing it ding with a text message. He opens the message to see a picture of sunflowers in a blue glass vase sitting on MJ’s desk. 

_Thank you. <3 _the text beneath it reads. 

_Happy Valentines, MJ_

he replies.

“Oooo! Those are really pretty.”

Peter turns to see Morgan leaning over the back of the couch. 

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to see the picture. Did you send someone flowers? ‘Cause Daddy always sends Mom flowers on Friday the 13th.” Peter smiles at his sister and slips the phone into his pocket. 

“I did, squirt.”

Morgan flips over the back of the couch, all knees and elbows, nearly whacking her brother in the process. When she rights herself, she picks up his right arm and pulls it around herself, back against his side. 

“Do you like her?”

“I do.” 

“Like her like her?”

“I️ think so.”

“What’s her name? Is she pretty?” Peter digs his phone out of his pocket- now more difficult with Morgan in the way- and shows her a picture of himself and MJ from the night they went to see Matilda, almost two weeks ago.

“This is Michelle.”

Morgan pulls the phone from his hand, studying the picture carefully. 

“Is she… like you?”

“No. She’s not fey.”

“Will you give her your coat?” Peter’s eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. Blinking, he scrambles for an answer, nervously laughing..

“What do you mean, my coat, Mo?”

“Your coat; like how your mom gave Dad her coat, but then she took it back when she went away.”

“How do you know about that?”

“I heard Dad tell Mom about it- he said he was glad no one had picked up your coat while you were in college.”

“Morgan Hope, you can’t eavesdrop on Dad and Pepper.” He feels her shrug against him. 

“Nobody tells me anything anyway. How else am I supposed to know what’s going on in our family?”

That night, at dinner, in between bites of chicken and zucchini, Morgan asks if Tony bought flowers for Pepper.

“Of course I did, it’s the 13th.”

“Why do you bring flowers to Mom on Friday the 13th?”

“Because your Dad and I had our first date on Friday the 13th,” Pepper answers, smiling. “And even though nearly everything went wrong- it poured rain, we got completely soaked, the restaurant couldn’t find Dad’s reservation- he brought me flowers. And I was hooked.”

“Peter gave Mich--” Peter tapped at his sister’s shin under the table with his foot.

“Peter gave who what now?” Tony asks, turning toward him, a questioning look in his brown eyes. 

“‘ave a ‘irl ‘is ‘oat,” Morgan replies through a mouthful of bread. 

“What was that, Mo?” Pepper asks.

“‘Ave a ‘irl ‘is ‘oat.” 

Pepper sighs through her nose. “Swallow, Mo.”

Morgan gulps. Peter glares at her, willing her to say something different. 

“I said he gave a girl his coat.”

Tony stares over at his son. Peter can’t read the expression on his father’s face. 

“Thank you, Morgan, but they were _flowers_.” Peter huffs across the table. He jams his fork into a final bite of zucchini and tomatoes, shoves it into his mouth, and chews hurriedly. “I’m done. I’ll be in my room,” he says as he stands, pushing in his chair and picking up his plate.

“You’re excused, Morgan,” Tony says, his eyes on Peter, holding onto his son’s wrist to keep him from leaving the dining room. To Peter, “You, sit.” 

“But I want to know wha--” Tony turns to look at his youngest child. Morgan closes her mouth and collects the plates Pepper stacked. “Yes sir.” She grumbles under her breath as she walks into the kitchen. “No one ever tells me anything.” 

“I’d better hear the dishwasher being loaded, young lady. You and I will have our own talk about eavesdropping and gossip,” Peter can hear Pepper say as she follows Morgan into the kitchen. 

Tony stands, and motions for Peter to follow him into his office. When the door closes behind him, Peter feels instantly trapped. 

“I didn’t give her my coat, Dad,” he starts, sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Just flowers, huh?” Tony smiles. “What’s her name?”

“Michelle,” Peter replies. 

“Where’d you meet her? School?”

“No- We met at the gala back in January.”

“Is there something else you want to tell me?”

Peter struggles to meet his father’s eyes. An eternity passes. 

“You can’t get mad at me,” Peter mumbles, “if I tell you.”

Tony’s gaze changes. 

“Is she pregnant?”

“No, Dad. Definitely not.” 

Tony deflates in relief. “What is it?” He laughs. “I know Morgan was just joking about your coat…”

Peter finally meets his father’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to format on AO3 has been a challenge. I think I've figured it out though!


End file.
